A Sky Full of Stars
by spookyspookspook11
Summary: Sabrina has a nightmare and goes to check on everyone in the house...


**Author's note: This is my first story on here that I've written by myself, so I hope it isn't too obvious. Enjoy 3**

...

Sabrina woke up with tears streaming down her face. She had just had a nightmare that everyone she ever cared had mysteriously disappeared, leaving her all alone in the world. She looked over to her left and saw Daphne still sleeping peacefully. Sabrina swore that Daphne could sleep through World War III. She took a deep breath and calmed herself before getting out of bed to check that the rest of her family hadn't disappeared. She looked at the clock, noticing that since it was 1 am, everyone would be in their rooms sleeping by now, or at least they should be.

Sabrina quickly knocked on her parent's bedroom door. Her mother answered with a scowl, Veronica really appreciated her sleep.

"Mom, are Dad and Basil in there too?" Sabrina asked nervously.

"They're sleeping, what's going on Sabrina?" Her mother's scowl melted away into an expression of concern.

"I had a nightmare…" Sabrina confessed quietly.

"Oh honey, we're alright." Veronica says, pulling her eldest daughter into a tight hug.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure." Sabrina says before pulling away.

"Go back to bed Sabrina. We'll be ok." Veronica says before shutting the door, leaving Sabrina to get to the rest of her family.

She crept downstairs to find Uncle Jake asleep on the couch, some sort of magic trinket in his hands. She decided it would be best not to wake him up, so she settled for a kiss on the forehead and went back upstairs to Granny's room.

Sabrina knocked and the old woman answered, shotgun in hand, ready for any kind of trouble.

"Geez Granny!" Sabrina said, throwing her hands up in surrender.

"Sorry liebling, I like to be prepared." Granny says, before noticing the expression on Sabrina's face. "What's wrong Sabrina?"

"Just wanted to make sure you're ok." Sabrina said, relieved.

"Why on Earth wouldn't I be?" Granny asked.

"I had a nightmare. It really freaked me out and I'm checking on everyone." Sabrina says, giving Granny a quick hug.

"I'll be just fine liebling, just fine." Granny says with a smile. The door closes and Sabrina contemplates whether or not to go further down the hall. Would checking on him be worth the relentless teasing she'd be subjected to once she explained what was going on? Begrudgingly, she forced herself down the hall and knocked on the door of the Trickster King.

Sabrina twiddled her thumbs while waiting for a response. The door opened to reveal Puck with his usual pajamas on, his raggedy green hoodie thrown over them and his hair-dirty, blonde, and disheveled.

"Uh.." Sabrina started.

"Really Grimm? You couldn't wait until the morning to see me?" He smirked and continued. "I knew you were just as obsessed with me as everyone else is."

Sabrina turned red, a mixture of frustration and embarrassment graced her features.

"You must still be dreaming if that's why you think I came to see you, stinkpot." Sabrina retorted, reconsidering her decision.

"Well, then why did you?" He asked with a mostly blank expression except for the hint of a smirk that had been there before.

"Um.." Sabrina squirmed, considering running back the way she came to avoid this awkward confrontation.

She looked at him, searching for something to say that wouldn't make her sound like a pathetic schoolgirl with a crush.

Puck's expression softened when he realized the inner turmoil she was experiencing.

"Alright Grimm, why don't you just come in?"

"Oh, uh, sure." Sabrina said, grateful for his offer.

She stepped into his room, which astounded her almost every time she saw it. The night sky with twinkling stars, the soft grass (The parts that weren't littered with every assortment of food wrappers the fairy boy could find), and the boy himself. Sabrina always hated the fact that he made her think thoughts like this. That he was growing up nicely, that he was becoming more mature, and that maybe-just maybe-he cared about her.

"Uh, are you just gonna stand by the door, or do you want to sit?" Puck asked giving her a strange look. (Crap, was she staring at him?)

"Where's the safest place to sit?' She asked scanning the room for anything resembling a chair.

"Probably the trampoline." Puck replied. Not surprisingly, his wings popped out of his back and he swooped over to her, scooping her up off the ground.

"I coulda walked ya know." Sabrina grumbled, starled and blushing by his sudden action. This was not the first time he'd taken her in his arms, but usually when he did, she was falling off of a tall structure.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Grimm. How ungrateful of you. I'm royalty after all, and royalty does not do favors for peasants like you." He said.

"So then why are you?" Sabrina asked quietly, not intending for him to hear.

Just then, they landed on the trampoline. They both sat down and stared at each other until Puck said, "So?"

"So what?" Sabrina asked.

"You were supposed to tell me why you knocked on my door at one in the morning?" Puck said, expectantly.

"Um, about that…" Sabrina started, back to playing with her hands.

"I'm waiting." Puck said impatiently.

"Don't laugh."

"I make no promises."

"I had a nightmare." Sabrina said finally.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Puck asked.

"You, my parents, Granny, Daphne, Basil, and Uncle Jake all disappeared and-and-I was all alone." Sabrina said, quickly looking down so she wouldn't see him laugh at her misery.

"You actually care about me Grimm?"

"What do you wanna hear, dirtbag?"

She looked back at his face, expecting some sort of happiness, scheming look, but all she found was understanding.

"This is gonna sound stupid, but I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were-" Her words died in her throat as Puck-the most insufferable, immature, obnoxious fairy boy in her life-pulled her against him. A hug.

"I'm sorry, Sabrina."

Was she hearing correctly? Did he just use her actual first name, while hugging her nonetheless?

"Um, for what?" She asked, her words muffled by his hoodie.

"Everything." He said.

They sat there in silence for minutes, Puck holding her as tightly as he was from the beginning. And she was even hugging back.

"Grimm?" Puck asked.

"Yes?" Sabrina murmured against his chest.

"Will you stay?"

She couldn't believe it. After all these years of pranks and malicious teasing about how much he despises her, he hugged her, apologized, and requested her presence. On purpose.

"You want me to?" She asked nervously.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Sure?"

"For some reason, I'm afraid that between now and until everyone wakes up, something bad will happen and I'll lose you."

"You like me that much, huh?" She teased.

"I've never not liked you Sabrina." He said quietly.

"I'll stay."

"Good." As soon as the word left his lips, he let go of the embrace only to softly press his lips to hers. She immediately closed her eyes and began to melt. Only now, that their lips were locked did she realize that he smelled like the forest, that his skin was so soft, and how badly she wanted to touch his hair.

Her eyes remained closed as she reached up and ruffled his wavy blonde locks. Her heart was beating so fast she thought she might have a heart attack.

After running out of air, Puck pulled away and stared at Sabrina in awe.

"Was that better than the first one?" He smirked, remembering their actual first kiss.

"Y-yes." Sabrina stuttered almost unable to unable to form her words.

"You tired?" He asked, watching her yawn.

She nodded and he pulled her down so that they were both laying down looking at a sky full of stars.


End file.
